MileHigh Reunion
by sloopy1975
Summary: Bella has just started a job as a flight attendant. Imagine her surprise when she sees a familiar face from her past...


Mile-High Reunion

Bella Swan just started as a flight attendant on Virgin America airlines. Imagine her surprise when on her first flight, she sees a familiar face from her past…

One shot, AH/AU, Rated M for obvious reasons ;)

I don't own Twilight or the characters, just playing with them... this is my first FF story, so please give me some feedback, good or bad, I can take it :)

* * *

"Bella, come on!" Rosalie yelled as Bella ran behind her. "Alice is already waiting for us at the terminal!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Bella yelled back, finally catching up to Rosalie before looking up to see Alice greet them.

"Bella, how terrible would it look if you were late on your first day?" Alice asked with a chuckle. "Especially for Rose and I, considering we helped your ass get this job in the first place. How would it look to the big boss-man if we recommended someone so incompetent--"

"OK, OK, I get it! I made it, didn't I?" Bella interrupted as the three ladies boarded the plane. "You can stop berating me anytime, you know!"

"Yes, we know, but we are choosing not to," Rosalie added with a giggle.

Bella let out a big sigh. "You two sure give new meaning to the phrase, 'Fly the friendly skies,'" she said, half-sarcastically.

"Wrong airline, Bells… nice try, though. An 'A+' for effort!" Alice chided as she led Rosalie and Bella onto the plane.

Bella rolled her eyes as she entered the plane. While Rosalie showed Bella where to put her purse and other belongings, Alice went to go speak with the pilot. After all, she had a very personal relationship with him. It was her long-term boyfriend, Jasper, after all! And the co-pilot was Rosalie's boyfriend, Emmett. They were all one big happy family, and tried to include Bella in things, but she often felt like a fifth wheel when she was with them, since she hasn't dated much since high school… since _him_…

It had been so long, almost 15 years… _I wonder what he's up to these days, if he still thinks of me like I think of him, _Bella thought to herself as she started to daydream.

Edward Cullen was the best thing about high school for Bella. If only he didn't have to move with his family their senior year, maybe they'd still be together. She could still see his face so vividly in her memory… hear his voice… feel his touch… taste his kiss… feel his body on hers when they lost their virginity to each other the night before he left… Bella had never felt that kind of spark with someone else since. Oh, she went on dates fairly frequently, but Edward was the ruler that she measured up all of the other boyfriends to… and not a one had what _he _had… her heart… she never thought she would find happiness like that again.

"…Bellaaaa, yoo-hoo? Bellaaa??" Alice called out, waving her hand in front of Bella's face.

Bella snapped out of her daydream and looked at Alice blankly. "Whaaat, Alice?? Geez!"

"I said, that you and I are assigned to the first class seating today. Rosalie and the other girls are handling the coach seats," Alice repeated with a sigh, taking Bella by the arm. "So come with me, we need to be in place as the guests are boarding, which they will any minute now! Come on!"

"OK, OK Alice, don't yank my arm out of its socket, damn it!" Bella said, entering the first class seating area, and following Alice's lead, and standing next to her in line at the entrance, her hands behind her back.

"I got a good look at the names on the passenger list, and I thought that I would mention that there's a Dr. Cullen on it. He's from your hometown of Forks… does it ring a bell?" Alice asked curiously, barely pausing before continuing. "I actually see him quite a bit on this particular flight from Chicago to Seattle, he must go home quite frequently to visit his family. Do you know of him, Bells?"

Bella's eyes grew wide with surprise as she nodded her head. "Yes, I know him quite well… he was my doctor when I lived in Forks… had his own private practice. I also dated his son through most of high school…"

Bella's voice trailed off as the first passengers started boarding, distracting her from her thoughts of Edward again. She cleared her mind and focused on the job at hand, greeting the passengers as they walked past, and Alice directed them to their seats. There was only 12 seats in first class on this particular plane, so luckily there wasn't too many to wait for.

Bella was incredibly anxious to see Carlisle… Dr. Cullen… to find out why he left Forks. Her dad, Charlie, hadn't told her that he left town. Maybe he and Esme split up… nooo, that wasn't possible, Carlisle loved Esme so much, and she loved him. That _couldn't_ be the reason, that was damn near impossible. Also, she not only wanted to find out why he was in Chicago, but she wanted to know about Edward… where he was, how he was doing, what he did with his life… and wanted to know if he was happy, because that's all she ever wanted for him, even if she couldn't be the one to do it.

"Bella, we are still waiting on Dr. Cullen… Jasper just said that he's on his way, they radioed him from the main entrance a few minutes ago so he should be arriving at any--" Alice was interrupted as the tall, handsome doctor entered in front of her, "--time. And speaking of the good doctor, here he is. So good to see you again, Dr. Cullen," Alice said, extending her hand to shake his. Bella turned just in time to see Alice shaking hands with Carli--_EDWARD CULLEN!!!_

* * *

"EDWARD!" Bella exclaimed a little too loudly.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" Edward said, a bit unbelieving at the vision he was seeing before his eyes. "Bella, is that really you?"

"YES, it's really me, Edward!" Bella said, pulling him into a hug, inhaling deeply as she did. _God DAMN, he still smells so FUCKING good, _she thought. "What are YOU doing here?"

Bella started to walk along with Edward to the last available seat, and she gestured for him to sit down while Alice took his carry-on to store for him. "Well, it's a commercial plane, Bella," Edward stated with a sarcastic smirk.

_God, he still has that same sexy smirk, wow! _"I know that, smart ass… I mean, you live in Chicago now? And you're a doctor? Following in your dad's footsteps, eh?" Bella asked, giving him a playful push with her hand.

"You could say that, yeah," Edward replied, not able to take his eyes off of Bella. _Still the same beautiful brown eyes, the same gorgeous smile… wow, she hasn't changed a bit. _He sat down and got comfortable. "We can talk in a little while, I think they're ready for take-off."

"Yes, of course… take-off…" Bella replied numbly as she was lost in Edward's eyes. Just then Alice walked by and pulled Bella back to the seats for the flight attendants, and encouraged her to buckle in for the ascent. Lucky for Bella, she was still within sight of Edward, whose eyes never left hers.

Alice giggled. "So this is THE 'Edward' that you've always spoken about, huh?" Bella couldn't find her voice at the moment to answer verbally, she just nodded, still watching Edward. "Hmm, he's as cute as you said he was, very sexy!"

Bella was interrupted by the voice of Jasper over the intercom saying that the ascent was complete and everyone could unbuckle their seatbelts if they wanted. Bella and Alice got up and started attending to all the first class passengers. Of course, Bella walked up to Edward first!

"Can I get you anything, Dr. Cullen? Perhaps a drink? A snack?" Bella asked, using all of her will to remain as professional as possible.

"A snack?" Edward echoed. "I see something very scrumptious standing right in front of me that I might be interested in," he answered, smiling coyly at Bella. He squirmed a bit in his seat, for just having her so close to him again was doing incredible things to his body.

"Oh really?" Bella said, winking at Edward. "I do believe you're coming on to me, Dr. Cullen."

Edward grabbed Bella's wrist lightly and pulled her down to whisper in her ear. "Coming on to you, coming IN you… whatever you're offering, Isabella," he replied with a soft growl, sending shivers down her spine. _Isabella, _Bella thought, _The only time he called me "Isabella" is when we were-- _Edward had interrupted her thoughts, "I've been dreaming of a reunion with you for a very long time, Isabella, and I can't wait any longer to have you again."

Bella pulled herself back from Edward far enough away to look into his eyes. She saw such desire and lust in his eyes, for her, that she could not deny herself. She smiled at him a sexy smile and said, "Let me see what I can do to help you with that, Dr. Cullen."

Edward smiled back and released her wrist, and turned to watch her walk to the front of the cabin to where Alice was standing. "Um, Alice, I know this is a lot to ask, being my first day and all, but can you cover for me? I think I'm about to join the mile-high club," Bella said, giggling a bit as she said it.

Alice looked over at Edward just as he squirmed again in his seat, and looked back at Bella. "OK, fine… you're lucky that I'm such a great friend, Bells," she half whispered, her words dripping with sarcasm. "Anyway, you're lucky you're working in first class… the bathroom in the first class cabin is bigger than my first apartment was!" she added, laughing.

Bella hugged Alice quickly. "Thanks, Alice, you're the best!" she said, and off to Edward's side. She came up next to him, her hand on his arm. Getting his attention, he turned to her, a look of query on his face. Bending down to whisper in his ear, she said, "I'm heading to the restroom now at the back of the cabin. Come join me in two minutes, Dr. Cullen."

Edward felt his pants get very tight and his cock jumped as he felt Bella's breath on his ear. His mouth went dry, so how he managed to speak, he had no idea. "OK, Isabella," he managed to reply flatly, as she walked away from him. He turned to watch her as she walked to the restroom and entered, stopping in the doorway only to lick her lips seductively at him before closing herself inside.

Once inside, Bella suddenly became nervous. _When in the hell did I become so wanton, so slutty? _she thought to herself with a giggle as she touched up her makeup and popped a mint, making sure she was absolutely perfect for Edward.

It wasn't long before she heard a very light tapping on the door. Bella's heart began to race, beating so hard she thought it would jump out of her ribcage. Before she had time to say or do anything else, Edward was inside with her. "I hope you don't mind that I let myself in," Edward said, steadily but slowly moving closer to Bella as she awaited him, leaning against the wall.

"Not at all, that's why I left the door unlocked," Bella replied, her voice getting raspy with desire.

Edward smiled as he finally made his way to her, taking her hand in his. "I can't believe I'm here with you, Isabella," he said, bringing her fingers to his lips and kissing her fingertips, then moving his kisses very slowly and deliberately to the top of her hand. Pausing, he looked up at her, staring into her eyes, almost into her soul. Bella's entire body shivered in response as his other hand wrapped around her waist. Pulling her against him, pressing his pelvis against her as he wrapped her other arm around his own waist before cupping her face with his hands. "Sweet, sweet, beautiful, sexy Isabella," he said, leaning in to kiss her.

Edward's kiss was soft at first, just lightly brushing his lips on hers like a feather. However it wasn't long before the chaste kisses quickened, and their hands were roving frantically all over each other's bodies. Bella let her tongue slip out to meet Edward's, then his kisses trailed down her neck as he worked to unbutton and pull off her blouse. "Mmmm, Dr. Cullen," she hissed breathily at him.

Edward almost growled, nipping a bit at her neck with his teeth as she said that. "FUUUCK, Isabella, that's hot when you call me that, every time you said it out in the cabin it made my cock jump," he said, in between kissing her neck and now fondling her breasts with one hand while reaching around her back to unhook her bra with the other. Succeeding in opening the clasp very quickly, he slid the lacy bra off of her and leaned down, taking one of Bella's already perk nipples into his mouth hungrily.

Bella leaned her head back, closing her eyes as she savored each sensation. Her hands slid up Edward's neck and into his hair and she lightly tugged on it, eliciting a throaty groan from him as she did. "Mmmm, Dr. Cullen, don't forget the other one," she said playfully as she tugged on his hair again, this time to direct his head to her other breast. His hand moved to the breast he was just sucking on and he skillfully tugged and rolled her nipple in his fingers while sucking on the new nipple in front of him, lightly raking his teeth across the perky bud and flicking it with his tongue.

Bella now was the one that growled, which only spurred Edward on more and more. Still paying attention to her breasts, Edward was oblivious to the fact that Bella had started to unzip her skirt and shimmy it down her legs. It didn't take long for him to notice, though, and he started alternating kisses and licks and sucks down her stomach to the top of her panties. "Ohhh, this will NOT do, not at all… these panties are going to have to come off if the 'good doctor' is going to complete his examination properly," Edward said sexily, peering up at Bella through the pieces of his hair now flopping over his forehead, his fingers lightly tracing her skin directly under the edge of her panties.

Bella let out a throaty groan. "OK, Dr. Cullen, I wouldn't want my exam to be _corrupted_ because of my lack of cooperation." Edward stood up and stepped back as Bella turned, her back to him, as she tugged the sides of her panties down painfully slow, stopping every few inches to gauge Edward's reaction. He frantically tugged off his own pants and underwear, and his cock sprang free. His cock was painfully hard as he watched Bella taunt him. He started to stroke himself as he watched Bella continue her tease. "Mmm, Dr. Cullen, I _do_ believe that you are enjoying yourself," she giggled as she continued to pull her panties down, bending over so very slowly, slightly waving her ass in front of Edward. Finally reaching her ankles, she stepped out of her panties and kicked them playfully to the corner. "Do you examine _all_ of your patients like this?" she asked, giggling again.

Edward started to stroke his cock faster as Bella leaned over the countertop playfully with her legs spread, allowing him to access her from behind. Still stroking, he moved behind her and kneeled down. "No, you're my first, actually, love," he said, as he spread apart her pussy lips and started licking her so slowly from bottom to top. Bella leaned forward more on the counter to allow even more access to her, his lick sending shivers through her body. Repeating his licks, first slowly then picking up speed, his tongue slid into her hot wet center, sliding in and out, and he brought one of his fingers up to tease her clit.

Bella thought she was going to jump out of her skin, it felt so heavenly having Edward's mouth on her and he slid up to her clit and went between sucking and licking, to dipping his tongue back into her opening and starting the process again, faster and faster until Bella was clutching the countertop, biting the back of her hand to keep from screaming outloud as she came all over his beautiful mouth.

Bella was panting heavily and she was trying so hard to catch her breath, but Edward didn't give her a chance.

Standing up behind her, he slid his cock easily into her slick center, so desperate for his own release now that Bella had hers. Edward growled at the feeling of her hot wetness enveloping him as he pumped himself in and out of her. He pulled her up so that she was a bit more upright against the counter and he then reached around with his hands, one pulling and tugging at one of her succulent nipples, the other reaching down to rub her delicious clit. Bella moaned louder as he did this.

"Shhhh," Edward reminded her… and himself too, for that matter. "Isabella…" he whispered into her ear as he moved to kiss her neck, driving himself deeply into her and as he felt the pressure build up in his abdomen, he knew he was close to coming. "Shit, Bella… uhhhnnnngghhh," he growled, feeling her climax coming as well as her pussy gripped and released his cock rapidly.

"FUCK, Edward, I'm comiinnnnggg, arrrrggghhh!" Bella cried as softly as possible, although she's sure that someone had to have heard _that._

The feeling was too intense to resist anymore, along with the feeling of Bella coming again, Edward spilled his seed deep into her, and collapsed over her body. "Goddamn, Bella!" he said, moaning it into the skin of her back.

Bella giggled as she tried to get up. "Edward, come on, we need to get back out there, it's been too long, people gotta know what's going on in here," she said, grabbing her clothes in a hurry and putting them back on.

Edward sighed. "I guess you are right, Bella," he said reluctantly as he got dressed himself. He was put back together a minute before she was, so he was about to leave to go back to his seat when Bella grabbed his arm.

"I love you, Edward," Bella proclaimed very matter-of-factly. "I've loved you all this time. I can't lose you again, not after _this_!"

Edward smiled at Bella tenderly. He cupped her face with his hands and caressed it gingerly. "Do you know how long I have waited to hear you say that? Dreamed of hearing you say that?"

Bella smiled back. "Fifteen years?"

"Fifteen _long_ years," Edward echoed, kissing her chastely on the lips before returning to his seat.

Bella finished getting herself back together before exiting the restroom a minute or two later. Alice met up with her shortly after exiting, but not after handing a small piece of paper to Edward first. He just looked at it and smiled at her, mouthing "_thank you_" to her as she walked to Bella.

"Alice, what was that all about?" Bella inquired, perplexed.

Alice giggled. "Duh!!! What do you _think_, Bells? I'll be damned if I'm going to listen to you piss and moan about Edward for _another_ fifteen years, so I gave him your address and phone number. Since you both live in Chicago, I figured you could maybe pick up where you left off!"

Bella looked at Edward, who waved the little piece of paper in his hand at her, smiling coyly at her as he programmed her phone number into his cell phone. Looking back at Alice she hugged her and said, "Thank you Alice, you are the best!" Just then Jasper's voice rang over the intercom that they were about to make their descent into Seattle. "Oh, better buckle up!" Alice said, leading Bella to their seats.

Bella grabbed her purse and sat down, pulling her own cell phone out of her purse to see if she had any missed calls. She only had one text message. Opening it, she read it, smiling from ear to ear…

**Isabella, now that I've found you again, I'm not letting you go - E**

Bella sighed as she replied back to Edward's text:

**Edward, as if I could let the sweetest reunion I've ever had slip through my fingers! - B**

Edward responded back:

**I wouldn't let it… I love you too, Isabella - E**

Bella's heart skipped a beat as she felt the plane touch down. _Sweetest reunion, indeed…_

_

* * *

_

OK thanks to all the reviews... and as one reviewer pointed out, that it's illegal to use your phone while in the air. Actually, when my fiancee (now hubby) went to Las Vegas in June, he called me from the air on his cell and I had asked him about that, telling him he shouldn't even have his phone on, and he said that they just said that during the ascent and descent that was necessary... but once they reached full altitude they could turn them on and even make calls. Hmm...

So yes, I know this little tidbit... but that's one of the things that makes it fiction/fantasy, lol...

Glad you enjoyed my story :D Add me to your favorite authors, if you wish... there will be more to cum... errrmm, come :P ;)

- sloopy1975 ;)


End file.
